smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Drone
"Drone" is the eighteenth episode of Season One of The CW's Smallville. It was written by Michael Green & Philip Levens and directed by Michael Katleman. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 30, 2002. Synopsis Clark decides to run for class president after Pete nominates him, but the teen faces off against a candidate with the secret ability to control a swarm of killer bees. Meanwhile, a Metropolis newspaper reporter sets out to write an exclusive feature on Lex, against the billionaire’s wishes. Recap Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross discuss each candidate's chances at being elected class president. According to Pete, Sasha Woodman is a hard worker, but more a follower than a leader. Paul Chan is the most qualified, but Pete thinks Felice Chandler will win because she is the most popular. Chloe says the Torch is printing bios of every candidate, but as the editor she can only endorse one. Later that night, Paul is home printing flyers for his campaign when a swarm of bees come up a drain and sting him more than a hundred times. The next day, they learn about Paul's attack. Clark speculates that Paul's chances in the election have been diminished since he is no longer able to campaign. Pete surprises Clark by announcing that he has entered Clark in the election. Clark is not thrilled. Despite Pete's enthusiasm, Clark is planning to remove his name from the ballot, when Sasha confronts him. She is high-strung and completely appalled that Clark is running against her. Lex Luthor is speeding along in his silver Ferrari when he passes a beautiful woman checking under the hood of a red Mustang. He stops and calls his mechanic to come out and meet them. After a few moments of casual conversation, Lex guesses that she is a journalist. He confirms that there is nothing wrong with her car and she confesses that she works for the Metropolis Journal. Her name is Carrie Castle and she wants to do an article on him, insisting that it would be a flattering profile on him, but Lex refuses. Clark tells his parents that Pete has nominated him. He is surprised that his parents think running for class president is a good idea. When Clark stops by the Talon to see Lana Lang, the place is deserted. The Beanery is trying to put them out of business. Lana thinks Clark would make a good class president, too. Clark goes to the Luthor Mansion to see if Lex has any ideas about how to help the Talon. Lex insists that the Talon has to find its own feet and he doesn't intend to subsidize it. He gives Clark an idea for a campaign slogan. At school the next day, Clark's campaign is in full swing. Lana and Pete are supportive, but Chloe is unimpressed that Clark has not yet established his position on any of the issues. She grills him on where he stands on several student issues but Clark doesn't have any answers. He asks Pete what he should do about his speech, but Pete thinks meeting and greeting is more important. Sasha sees them planning and rips down one of Clark's posters in anger. When she goes home, she goes to the shed in the back yard. It is decorated with a banner reading "Campaign Headquarters". She adds Clark's campaign poster to her collection of the opposition. The ceiling of the shed is covered with enormous honeycombs. A swarm of bees forms the shape of her face. Clark asks Chloe to help him put up posters. Chloe has news about the attack on Paul Chan. She reports that apparently, the Center for Environmental Protection (CEP) has determined that the bees that attacked Paul came from several different hives from all over the area. When Clark asks to see the latest issue of the Torch, he is shocked and disappointed to learn that Chloe is endorsing Paul Chan. Chloe explains that she agrees with Paul's stand on the important issues. She says it's nothing personal, but he's still upset and storms away. Clark and Pete stop by the Talon and Lana offers to help Clark write his speech. Lex arrives and although he doesn't offer to bail her out, he encourages her to keep fighting for the Talon and get creative. Sasha tries to talk Felice into dropping out of the race. Felice blows her off and Sasha warns that she did ask nicely. Later, Principal Kwan discovers Felice in her car covered in bees. Clark and Pete are discussing the campaign when Chloe arrives. They are still annoyed that she didn't endorse Clark. Chloe reports that Felice is in the hospital in a coma. Clark and Pete realize that this is more than a coincidence. They remember that bees attacked Sasha last year in Shuster's Gorge, the deepest meteor crater in Lowell County. They theorize that now she is controlling them. When Sasha asks Clark to drop out of the race, he confronts her about the bees. At the Talon, Lana is helping Clark with his speech when a swarm of bees attacks. Clark is able to get Lana to safety and draw the bees away. Clark takes Lana home, and prepares to go looking for Sasha. Lana tells him that Chloe could help, but Clark admits that he's not speaking to her. Lana points out that Chloe was only doing what she thought was right. Clark goes to Sasha's shed and Chloe meets him there. He admits that he doesn't want to be in a fight with her and they make up. They theorize that Sasha has somehow become the hive queen. If she is defeated in the election, her scent will change and the bees will turn on her. Sasha goes to the Kent Farm to meet Clark. Clark confronts her again about controlling the bees and Sasha calls the bees to attack Martha. Clark uses his super speed to save her and they hide in the storm cellar until the swarm passes. Sasha goes back to her hive and finds Clark waiting there. He vows to stop her from hurting anyone else. The bees arrive, but Sasha claims that she didn't tell them to come back. She pleads with Clark to save her as they attack. Clark throws a screwdriver at a propane tank and then throws himself over Sasha. The shed explodes and burns up all the bees. At the Talon, they celebrate the victory of Paul Chan. Even though he couldn't campaign, and Felice and Sasha dropped out, he still beat Clark! Lex arrives at the party, to learn that Lana uncovered the fact that the Beanery has several health code violations which will all come out in the Smallville Ledger tomorrow. Lex congratulates Lana for being creative and saving the Talon. Carrie Castle sneaks into the mansion and poses as Lex's masseuse to get him to talk. She convinces him to sit for the interview. Later, at the Talon, he reveals that he has gotten his hands on a rough draft. It is not the flattering exposé that she promised. He guesses that it was his father who put her up to it and he offers her a position as managing editor at the Journal if she buries the article. She accepts. Lana finds Clark taking down his posters in the barn. Lana admits that she enjoyed playing dirty to secure the Talon's success. Clark says he understands, since he got caught up in the popularity of running. Lana convinces him to read her his finished speech. Cast Starring *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Eric Johnson as Whitney Fordman (credit only) *Sam Jones III as Pete Ross *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent Guest Starring *Marguerite Moreau as Carrie Castle *Shonda Farr as Sasha Woodman *Chelan Simmons as Felice Chandler *Hiro Kanagawa as Principal James Kwan Co-Starring *Simon Wong as Paul Chan Trivia Production Notes *Clark's election slogan, "The Man of Tomorrow", is one of Superman's nicknames. Goofs *At 8:38 there is a very visible reflection of the boom-mic when Lex closes his door. *In the intro to the final scene, the top half of the loft doors and the bottom half are closed with no light fixture underneath. At end of the scene, during the pullout, both the top half and the bottom half of the doors are open and a blue light fixture appears underneath. References ---- Category:Season One Episodes